Big Brother
by duhduhnisey
Summary: Upon stealing from Sebastian, Neal sees a picture of his baby brother. Sebastian realizes who Neal Caffrey really is. Events play out from that. Anderson Bros.story. Somewhat Seblaine. Bad summary. Please read? T for language
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys :) So yeah It's a glee/white collar xover. It's a lot of Seblaine (or Blastian...I like the couple name better, it sound's cooler) YAY ANDERSON BROTHERS.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee nor do I own White Collar.

"Shit" Sebastian Smythe cursed out loud. He loved living in New York; there was just one bad thing about being rich and living alone in New York… Your house is always target for theft. Damn… That violin was made in the early 1700's and it was a Guarneri too.

Sebastian looked over to the coffee table, "Fuck they took my wallet too."

Luckily the Smythe family had connections. Sebastian grabbed the phone and started to dial.

"Hello, this is Sara Ellis from Sterling-Bosch speaking."

"Sebastian Smythe. "

"Smythe? Ah you must be Benjamin's son. And how can I help you today Mr. Smythe?"

"I'm not quite sure how your company works, insurance though right? Yeah, an authentic vase was stolen from my loft. Yeah my violin got stolen; It's worth a lot so aren't you suppose to retrieve it or something like that."

"Alright, I'll pass by and see what's wrong"  
>~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<p>

Sebastian heard a voice from the speaker, "Hello? It's Sara Ellis" Sebastian let her through, "Yeah go ahead come in."

Sebastian stared at her from head to toe, and likewise she stared at him. Mid 30's woman pretty he thought, (if he were into girls) yeah sure she had class. So he thinks she's not an idiot and worth his time.

"You're older than I expected, how old are you? Good looking too…" Sara said eyeing him.

"19. Thanks, but no thanks, sorry not my type. I don't play for your team." Sebastian said in a mocking tone

"I wasn't hitting on you… I was just stating the fact you were good looking I was expecting an annoying little brat" She snarled

"I know I am." Sebastian replied smugly.

"I guessed I was right, about you being a brat… So what's the damage?"

"Yeah so my violin was in my room, my loft is usually locked" he said pointing on the table "honestly I don't really care about the vase."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because I want to know the asshole that had enough balls to break into my loft, and I mean I guess I care about the violin, and it's important, but he took something more important."

Sara looked over to the table "I think I know who it was, and what was it he took that was more important than a million dollar violin?"

"My wallet. So what's the asshole's name?"

"Of course, you're wallet" she replied sarcastically "his name, Neal Caffrey."

"Neal."

"Sara, to what do I owe this visit?" Cooper flashed a smile her way.

"The violin Neal, return it. And whatever else you took from poor boy" Sara demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sara" Cooper replied mischievously.

"Neal, you don't need the vase and you're being monitored. You're commutation is coming up, don't want to go back to prison now do you?"

Sebastian stirred in his bed when he heard footsteps and murmured voices.

"Neal I can't believe we're breaking in…" Sara whispered.

"You're the one who wanted to return the violin, so here we are returning the violin."

Sebastian turned on the lights "What the fuck?" he yelled.

"Sebastian… we're here to return your violin…" Sara said somewhat sheepishly.

"Yeah, I can see that…"

"Alright, now that we've established that and we've returned your violin…" Cooper said grabbing Sara's arm, "Let's go"

"So you're Neal Caffrey huh? If I knew you were this hot I'd let you break in anytime." Sebastian winked, insinuating something dirty, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Excuse me? Sorry I'm not gay" Cooper said wondering both about being hit on and what he was forgetting.

"My wallet." Sebastian answered curtly.

"Oh yeah, here." Cooper grabbed the wallet from his pockets and tossed it over to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked through his wallet "Not everything is in here."

"Don't worry kid, all the money is in there, you can even count."

"No, I don't care about the money."

Cooper started to walk away " Don't care about the money? I don't know what you want then… I mean really kid, you carry $300 in your wallet?" he stopped hearing Sebastian's demands.

"I want the picture of my boyfriend back."

"Your boyfriend? I doubt-" Cooper wanted to say 'I doubt my baby brother would date someone like you,' but he knew he couldn't. He pulled out the picture he has of his baby brother and this Sebastian kid holding it between his fingers.

"Doubt what?" Sebastian smirked grabbing the picture from Cooper's hands.

"That someone like you would have a boyfriend, you don't seem like the type." Good save Coop he thought to himself. "Are you really his boyfriend?"

"Aww you jealous Caffrey, are you sure you're not gay? We can get together anytime you want. Just kidding. No sadly he isn't, he will though once he realizes how much better I am than his prudish boyfriend. Oh and the other picture please."

Cooper couldn't let go of the other picture. It was the only picture he had of Blaine. His beloved little brother he hasn't seen in years. He just couldn't.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow at Cooper seeing his sad expression, and something clicked in his brain. Same hair, same swagger, same facial structure, they even kinda dressed the same.

"It's late and I just really want to sleep, so whatever I'll be nice keep it. I have the one with me and Blaine together anyway. "

"What is going on right now?" Sara finally spoke up "Am I missing something?"

"Don't worry about it. The kid's right, it's late, Sara let's go." Cooper sighed.

"Oh and Neal," Sebastian looked back as he headed towards his room, "I now know why Blainey is so sexy."

**AN**: Hope you guys like it...Still new at fanfic writing, constructive criticism and comments are welcomed and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2 yay Hopefully I have readers who will read it.

Disclaimer : Still don't own anything

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Cooper stood outside of Sebastian Smythe's door, not really knowing what he was doing there. He was about to knock the door when Sebastian opened it.<p>

" I knew you'd come back. Couldn't resist my sexiness could you? It's okay Neal, if that really is your name, I want you just as much as you want me. Just not nearly as much as I want Blaine."

"I told you I'm straight. This is why Blaine won't date you."

"So what is it really you want older Anderson? "

"Can you not call me that, or at least not in New York. I'm not sure why I'm here. I guess I just want to know how Blaine is doing. How'd you even figure out that I'm his brother?" Cooper said looking pensive.

"Blaine? He's doing really well. He talks about you a lot especially with the Warblers. It was always 'My brother Coop is so cool, he did this and that.' Both of you seem to use a ridiculous amount of gel in your hair, so I put two and two together."

"So you and Blaine know each other from Dalton, you a Warbler?" Cooper asked.

"Actually Blaine transferred to McKinley and yes I am a Warbler." Sebastian raised an eyebrow "You?"

"Once and always."

"Never expected the great white collar thief Neal Caffrey," Sebastian chuckled, "was part of a show choir back in Westerville Ohio. Why'd you leave Blainey in Ohio anyway?"

Cooper shot Sebastian a look, "I don't like talking about my past, besides it's none of you business anyway." Coopers look softened a bit "What's Blaine like?"

"I make anything related to Blainey my business." Sebastian's look softened as well. "Blaine… He' s amazing, really great. He has those intense hazel eyes that seems like he's looking right pass you, into your soul; and the cutest smile. He's kind and friendly…forgiving. Oh and he sings like a dream."

"You know Smythe, you might not be as big as a bastard as I thought you were. You actually care for my brother."

"I'd have you know, my parents were married when I was born." Sebastian smirked at his witty response "And I forgot to say, Blaine has nicest ass I've ever seen. Yours is a close second though."

"And there's the bastard again. I'm leaving. Thanks…for letting me keep the picture and all…" Cooper said showing himself out.

"Wait!" Sebastian interrupted, "Don't you want to talk to him? I can call him; he's coming to New York."

"Why's he coming to New York?"

"He's going to NYU and I heard he got a job at one of the Broadway shows. And boyfriend lives here anyway."

Cooper smiled slightly, proud of his little brother "Nah, I don't think I can. I'm not sure what to say. I don't think either of us is ready to see each other again."

"I'm sure he wants to see you. Leave a message or something. A painting?"

"A painting, why would you say that?" Cooper asked.

"Blaine would never shut up about how his brother Coop was amazing art student and had the greatest paintings… it would have been annoying if Blainey wasn't so damn cute."

"A painting huh…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Blaine it's me. When are you arriving in New York?"<em>

"_Oh,_ _hey Bas_ _In two weeks why?"_

"_Come visit me…I have something for you."_

"_Bas if this is another one of your plots to get me to sleep with you –" _

"_I promise it's not…but if you want we can arrange that."_

"_Bas…"_

"_Really, someone left you a present. You'll love it. It's a painting."_

"_A painting?"_

"_That's exactly what he said."_

"_What? Who?"_

"_Never mind hot stuff, just pass by when you get here."_

* * *

><p>AN: Short chappie, still review? Yeah guys I really like Sebastian's character.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, Chapter 3

I'M REALLY SORRY if you guys are Klaine fans, I love them too, but Sebastian is just such a guilty pleasure.

I still don't own anything (or ever will )

* * *

><p>Sebastian hates being bored, he hates how he's all alone, at home, with nothing to do. Or no one to do. Maybe he'd go bug older Anderson, or play his violin (not like he needed the practice), something, anything would have been better than converting oxygen to carbon dioxide.<p>

He then heard a knock on the door. 'Thank god, he thought…' Someone to save him from his boredom… whoever it was, he didn't really care. He opened the door surprised at seeing Blaine.

"Blaine, you're here a week early what's up- what are you—" Sebastian was interrupted by Blaine's head crashing into his chest.

Blaine let out a barely audible cry, " Can I stay with you right now? I just need someone right now."

"Yeah, come in, go ahead. I'm here for you. What's wrong, do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian said leading Blaine inside to the couch.

"Kurt…and I… We broke up. He said that…He just doesn't feel the same way. He realized he was in love with Karofsky." Blaine choked out.

"Well it's his loss Kurt's an idiot for leaving you for that cub…You are the most amazing guy I know." Sebastian said softly rubbing Blaine's back comforting him.

"No, he's not…I've seen how he looks at Dave, he really likes him. I understand that, I knew we were drifting apart ever since he moved to New York. He said he still wants to be friends. I'm happy for him…for them. Its just that… it still hurts. "

Sebastian got up from the couch, Blaine looked up at him "Bas, don't leave me" Blaine begged. "Don't worry," Sebastian reassured "I'll be right back, I know what can make you feel better." A couple of minutes later Sebastian returned with two spoons, a pint of ice cream, and a dvd.

"I don't even know why I have this...You're lucky Anderson that I do. I know how much you like Ryan Gosling. I don't even understand why, I think I'm hotter than him, I sing better too." Sebastian said holding up a copy of The Notebook .

A small smile appeared on Blaine's face, "Hey Bas…"

"Hmm?" Sebastian said loading the dvd in.

"Thanks."

"No prob," Sebastian said returning to the couch cuddling with Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in the arms of Sebastian Smythe. Blaine thought that was odd. He woke up in the arms of <em>Sebastian Smythe<em>. Sebastian never cuddled with anyone. Ever. And they even had all their clothes on.

Sebastian woke up rubbing his eyes next to a half awake Blaine. "Morning beautiful."

"Hey, what happened? I can't believe you didn't try anything…"

" I'm not that big of a douche bag, but I mean if you really want me to fuck you, really you don't have to ask. Well yesterday… you and –" Sebastian mumbled trying not hurt Blaine's feelings.

"Yeah Kurt and I broke up…Then?"

"You cried, ate all my ice cream, we watched the Notebook, and you cried some more. " Sebastian pouted.

"I'll buy you more ice cream, " Blaine chuckled. "So umm yeah Bas, I was wondering if…" Blaine's voice died out into a slightly more serious mumble.

"Speak up Blainey, can't hear you." Sebastian demanded.

"Well um…My show opens up next week, and you know, well, I'm busy with rehearsals and stuff, and I haven't really had time… I don't know that many people in New York. And yeah Kurt I broke up, but he said we could still be friends… and that I could still stay…but I mean it would be really…really awkward, and with Dave and all…" Blaine rambled on.

"Your point Anderson?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with you for now, until I find a place of my own." Blaine spurted out really quickly, almost that Sebastian couldn't understand. Almost.

"Sure." Sebastian replied, short and quick. No hesitation at all.

"Really?" Blaine shocked at Sebastian's immediate answer.

"Yeah, I'm lonely anyway…" Sebastian said half joking, half serious, "There's a guest room that's never used, unless you wanna sleep in my room with me?" He said winking at Blaine.

Blaine simply smiled back.

"Oh right, I forgot , this will totally make you feel better" Sebastian said getting up . Blaine disappointed again with Sebastian interrupting their cuddling session. Blaine watched as Sebastian got up and disappeared into his room. Blaine heard him yell from his room "Close your eyes, this is a surprise!"

Sebastian walked back to the couch positioning the canvas paining right in front of Blaine's face. "Okay you can open your eyes now."

Blaine was at loss for words. "Bas this is…amazing," looking at painting of him, with a bowtie and perfectly slick gelled hair on stage; and a taller man watching him from afar. "Bas did you paint this?"

"No ,as talented and perfect I am, I actually really suck at drawing and painting. I think there's a note on the back. "  
>Blaine flipped over the painting and his eye caught the small inscription in the corner.<p>

_Blainers-_

_Words can't even describe how much I miss you. I'm so glad to see you standing on your own, standing on the stage. I'm so proud of you. Remember, I' m always looking over you. I love you so much Blainers_

_C-_

"Bas, where did you get this from? There's only one person who calls me Blainers." Blaine said frantically. "C!"

"Someone just left it by the door." Technically Sebastian wasn't lying; the older Anderson did leave it by the door.

"Oh" A disappointed Blaine pouted. "I thought that maybe Coop was here, that the painting came from him. C stands for Cooper right? But it could stand for something else… Its just that I haven't seen him in years."

"Hey maybe it did come from him, and the note did say 'I'm always looking over you' so maybe your brother is nearby" reassuring Blaine.

"You know what, Bas you're actually really nice. I guess you're more than a pretty face and a sexy body." Blaine then realizing what he had just said, hoping Sebastian didn't hear.

Blaine saw the taller boy closing in, their faces barely inches apart. He could feel Sebastian's hot breath on his lips. Had Sebastian heard him say sexy body? Well he did have a _sexy body_ and the fact that his sexy body was right on top on his. Blaine mentally yelled at himself 'focus Blaine.' Sebastian's tone fell to a low growl.

"Shh… my nice side is a secret," the low growl diverted into a soft chuckle "But you're just so damn cute."

Okay good. Sebastian hasn't said anything. Maybe he didn't hear.

"Wait…" Shoot. He heard. A smug grinned appeared on Sebastian's face. "So you admit you think I have a sexy body."

"Way to ruin a good moment Bas…"

"Hey you're the one who admitted I was hot."

"Not what I said…."

"Oh yeah, you said 'pretty face and sexy body' even better."

* * *

><p>The days went by routinely, Blaine would make breakfast for them, then he'd head out to rehearsals while Sebastian went to school, at night Sebastian would make dinner and they'd sit and talk about their day. Blaine deep down actually enjoyed and found comfort living with him.<p>

"Here Bas" Blaine said putting three tickets into Sebastian's hand, "Opening night is on Friday. They gave me three, I didn't know who else to give the tickets too. One for you and… I mean I could have given the other two to Kurt and Dave, but…"

Sebastian interrupted "Yeah I totally understand… You ramble on to much Blainey."

"Well sorry." Blaine muttered under his breath.

"No, it's cute. Thanks I'll take the tickets, I might know people who want to watch the show."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>If I do have readers, really please, don't be afraid to comment. I would love to get some feedback on my story. And oh, sorry if I don't update quick enough, the IB diploma doesn't give enough time to do anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, here's Chapter 4, this should keep you guys occupied for awhile, because my workload is not lightening up.

Oh and thanks to my two readers who commented:

**Joh51**

**alex**

You guys have my love and gratitude 3 mwah

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at the FBI, hectic. Peter was sitting on his desk looking over his team, Jones and Diana scrambling around. Neal (Cooper ) sitting at one of the desks perfectly calm having a casual conversation with Sara. Sebastian smugly walked in the bureau receiving stares from other agents.<p>

Sara was the first to approach him, "Sebastian what are you doing here?"

"I came here to give Coo—" Cooper shot Sebastian a look, "uhh Caffrey… something."

Peter had descended from his office staring at the tall child in front of him "Who are you and why are you here?" He asked in a stern tone, enough to sound authoritative, but not at all to intimidate.

" Sebastian Smythe… like I was saying, I'm here for Coo—" Cooper shot Sebastian another look more threatening than the previous one. "Caffrey. Yeah, can I talk to you?" Pointing to Cooper, good save they both sighed.

"Smythe? As in that big shot lawyer?" Peter asked, and then whispered into Cooper's ear, "What the hell does the son of rich lawyer want with you?"

Cooper shrugged and made his way to the tall blonde, leading them to a secluded area where no one could hear their conversation.

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"Really, why are you always so hostile towards me?" Sebastian teased.

"I wonder why… Considering you almost gave away my identity. Twice."

"Touché"

"So why are you here?"

"Here," Sebastian held up the tickets "its Blaine's opening night. I thought you might want to see him perform, and I'm sure he'd love it if you were there."

"Sebastian..."

"You're welcome" The blond stepped into the elevator and right before the it close fully he tilted is head, enough to see Cooper, "Oh and by the way Neal, He loved the painting."

Cooper walked over back to where everyone was, wondering _if _he could go to Blaine's show. Broadway was past his jurisdiction

"So Neal what did the rich lawyer kid want with you? I heard something about a painting, what painting? Neal… you're commutation is coming up. I hope you didn't…" Peter asked

"Don't worry I haven't stolen anything lately…But on a side note I need you to extend the parameters of my anklet…"

"That's reassuring" Peter said sarcastically, "to where?"

"Broadway…"

"Is this some plot, it better not be Neal."

"Why do you always assume that I have something planned?"

"You're a conman… what else am I suppose to expect? Do you honestly believe I think you're going to Broadway because you wanna make it big there?"

"Well…no, I just wanted to watch a show… There's this new show in town, and um I heard the lead guy is going to be really good."

"Since when have you cared about musicals?"

"I'll have you know that I am huge lover of the music and arts."

"Yeah, although I've never heard you talk about broadway and musicals," Peter let out a defeated sigh, "whatever, fine, go to your musical. I saw you had two tickets though, take someone I trust with you…"

"Peter I'm sad that you don't trust me, but anyhow since you're letting me go. What are you doing Friday night?"

"Oh no Caffrey…not me, sorry date night with Elle."

"Diana? Jones?"

"No." The two agents said in unison.

"I'll go. I love broadway shows. You trust me right Peter?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I do Sara, that's a great idea" Peter smiled "Neal you go with Sara."

"Okay…" Cooper said not knowing what to say in that awkward situation. Stupid Peter, trying to get him and Sara back together.

Friday came too quickly for Cooper. He felt like a junior high boy trying to impress a girl. It took him nearly three hours to pick out what he was wearing and how to fix his hair. June walked in on him looking at himself in the mirror.

"Neal, Sara's here. Aren't you looking dapper." June interrupted

"Neal, I didn't know when we were meeting so I just came here…" Sara mumbled awestruck by how good Cooper looked currently.

" Oh, hey Sara. Sorry I must have lost track of time. So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go we'll be late for the show…"

June sensing the awkward atmosphere spoke up. "You guys better hurry then" looking at the couple in front of her "the two of you look so nice together, Neal took a long time deciding what to wear, must be trying to look good for you sweetie."

"Oh, is that so, really Neal? You do look nice…" Sara mused.

"Thanks…you too…" Well, part of the reason Cooper dressed up was for Sara he supposed. But mostly it was if he saw Blaine, he knew that he couldn't meet Blaine, or not yet. If he did though, he wanted to look like the older brother that Blaine thought he was.

* * *

><p>Sebastian waved over to the two as they approached their seat next to him.<p>

"You look hotter and hotter every time I see you" Sebastian said eyeing Neal. "Sara" he greeted her with the most deadpan tone.

"How did you get these seats? They're amazing" Sara asked taking her seat between Sebastian and Cooper.

"My boyfriend plays the lead" Sebastian said smugly.

"Your boyfriend?" Cooper threatened with a glare. He was about to hit this kid, so arrogantly claiming his brother.

"Yeah well he's going to be, he just broke up with his boyfriend, so Blainey is going to be mine. A Smythe always gets what they want and I want Blaine."

"So…" Sara attempted to break the ice by reading the playbill "Blaine Anderson, 19 currently attending NYU majoring in performance arts is an Ohio native…"

Cooper smiled at hearing his brother's name being read aloud from a play bill. The show began and Cooper finally saw his little brother appear. The three were immediately engaged and immersed in Blaine's singing. Sara looked over to Cooper, and swore she saw a small tear formulating under his eyes.

At the end of the show the crowd went wild, Blaine received standing ovations. Cooper had never felt more proud of his little brother. Coop praised Blaine as much as he could, even more than Sebastian had. During the curtain call Blaine searched around the audience for Sebastian. Then he saw, clear blue eyes, Cooper's he thought. They made eye contact for a quick second but then Cooper looked away. Blaine truly wondered if that was his beloved older brother.

Sebastian whispered to the two "Let's hang out at the stage door, I'm sure Blainey will come out to talk to fans."

Cooper whispered back to Sebastian "You know him and I can't meet, not yet."

Sebastian smiled "Of course you can—"

The two boys were interrupted by an excited Sara "We have to hurry so we don't get caught up in the crowd."

The trio waited in the crowd until they saw Blaine Anderson. He moved through the crowd, occasionally smiling for pictures or signing autographs, slowly making his way to where he saw Sebastian.

Finally when Blaine reached Sebastian, they met each other with a large embrace "You were great !" Smiled Sebastian"Oh yeah, Blainey this is Sara Ellis, I guess you could say she's a friend of mine…"

"Nice to meet you Sara, thanks so much for coming to the show." Blaine said extending his hand towards her.

"No thank you for giving us spare tickets. You were so amazing he show was so good!" Sara exclaimed gladly shaking the younger Anderson's hand.

Blaine blushed at the compliment. The cold New York wind breezed by, Blaine nuzzled his head to Sebastian's shoulder in attempt to hide his blush and hope for some warmth. Then he asked, "what about the other ticket?"

"Oh, well my boyfriend…Neal. He loved the show too, he wouldn't shut up about how good you were. And I swear I thought I might have seen him crying." Sara looked around to see where he was. "Do you see him around? Where'd he go, he was just here" giving Sebastian a quizzical look.

Sebastian just shrugged. 'Boyfriend huh' he thought, oh how the tables have been turned.

"Neal?" Blaine bobbed his head in question?

Sara asked "Neal Caffrey? Do you know him?"

"Oh no I don't" Blaine's voice starting to sound disappointed "My older brother's middle name is Neal."

All Sebastian could say was a simple "Oh."

~*~**~*~* At the parking lot~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

"There you are Neal, I've been looking for you. Peter wouldn't like it if I lost you."

"Yeah, sorry about that Sara, I was just tired so…"

"Oh. Okay, well you should have met Blaine, he's such a nice young man."

Cooper smiled back with the thought of his little brother "I'm sure he was."

"And you should have seen him with Sebastian, they were all cuddly. I can't believe someone as nice as Blaine is with someone like Sebastian. Still, they look cute together."

Coopers good mood suddenly went sour when he heard that. No, if he remembers correctly they were not dating. Little Blainers was too good for him. Cooper thought Blaine was too good for anyone, but that might just be his big brother instinct.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sebastian's Loft~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Somehow it just became a routine for Blaine and Sebastian to cuddle after dinner. They'd always talk about their day during dinner, then go sit on the couch to watch tv, somehow they'd just end up cuddling. So it was natural for them to get in a cuddling position once they were on the couch.

"Hey Bas?"

"Hmm?"

"How was the show?"

"I told you silly, you were amazing" he said, softly playing with Blaine's curls.

"Good"

"Why?"

"It's just that…" Blaine started to ramble "I feel like he was there…and I got flowers, sunflowers and poprocks! Not a lot of people know sunflowers are my favorite flower. And poprocks, I use to eat them all the time! Coop would always buy it for me and we'd stick our tongues out. Coop was there. I feel like he was. Who else to leave poprocks in my dressing room…And… I feel like I saw him."

"He was there." Sebastian said confidently

"I thought I saw him. When I was on stage looking for you I saw blue eyes, his blue eyes. I think he was sitting near you. How do you know he was there, did you see him?"

"Blainey I'm sure he was there. I just know it."

"Thanks Bas. I really like this nice side of you," Blaine said cuddling even closer to Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Comment, I only have a slight idea where the fic is going, please tell me how I'm doing or how to improve! Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 enjoy :) (it's short I know...)

Still don't own anything, either or.

Thanks to those who reviewed again

**Hollywood Girl**

**Niver**

* * *

><p>Sebastian thought life so far was good. He was doing well in school, he was rich and good looking was living in New York comfortably. And he had Blaine, even though they weren't together, he was glad he had a friend. He was walking home enjoying his life and the nice day, when he received a call from his father.<p>

"_Hello? Dad?"_

"_Sebastian, thank god you picked up. I've called you around 10 times." _ Sebastian quickly checked his phone, 12 missed calls from Dad.

"_Oh yeah sorry, I was in class, what's up"_

"_I was so worried about you, I'm glad you're safe though"_

"_What? Dad I'm confused what are you talking about."_

"_I got a message saying how they have my son, and they want one million dollars or else they'll kill my son. Must have been a prank or something else I guess."_

"_Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine and—" _ then it hit him. Blaine. Dear god no. Please No. Please, _please_ no. Not Blaine, he prayed over and over in his head.

"_Sebastian is everything okay?"_

"_Sorry dad, I'll call back."_

Sebastian hailed a cab, and decided that walking was a terrible idea, and his main priority was to get to his loft as soon as he can. He grabbed his phone from his left pocket and dialed Blaine's number and waited anxiously 'Come on Blaine, pick up. Please pick up' he thought. When he finally arrived his building, Sebastian sprinted as fast as he could to his loft, not caring about how he must have looked like a madman to his neighbors. Once he reached his door, he took a deep breath, slowly putting his hand on the knob; hopping that when he opens the door, Blaine will be right there comfortably sitting on the couch drinking his coffee like usual.

Sebastian wanted to cry at the sight of his loft. Everything was a mess; pillows thrown all over, the drapes were hanging, there were broken glass around; and the worst part, there was no Blaine. All Sebastian could think about was Blaine, '_Fuck. Fucking shit. Blaine. Why Blaine?'_ He'd rather have them take him than Blaine. _Not Blaine_. Not knowing what to do Sebastian headed towards the FBI bureau.

Jones and Diana were the first to notice Sebastian's arrival. "Boss, that Smythe kid is here again." Diana yelled.

"Sebastian so unlike you to look like such a mess," Sara teased not knowing the situation. She was right though; his eyes were red and puffy from all the tears, and his hair disheveled from his wanting to pull his hair out and running around.

"Sara, I'm not even sure why you're here, you're not part of the bureau," Peter joked "What do you need Mr. Smythe?"

"C—Caffrey…Neal. I need to talk him…" Sebastian said barely audible and muffled by his sniffing.

"Yeah Sebastian? What is it?" asked Cooper as he walked to where everyone was.

"Someone took him…"

All the blood drained from Cooper's face, afraid to ask, not wanting to hear the answer" Who...?" he managed to croak out.

"Blaine…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Guys, please, please review. Please? Honestly...I'm not really sure where its going and I'm losing my drive. I've been super busy and still am, so sorry if updates come late...if my few readers care O.O. But yeah you're comment will really help me keep going and write the story. Thanks guys, mwah love you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi guys! First and foremost, I'd like to thank everyone who commented!

**Marie Elaine Cullen**

**aviolentshadeofpurple**

**sillygirlsis**

**Rebecca**

**Totuon (Bobert)**... (Yeah even you bobert...)

**Melmel228**

**anon**

**Vulgara**

Really, I cannot express my gratitude enough. You guys have inspired me to not do my schoolwork and continue writing this fic. I guess begging does work. Sorry guys if I sounded desperate, (Bobert .) nobody likes an abandoned fic. So yeah thanks so much!

So turns out Cooper in Glee is kinda of a douche, but it's okay. We'll keep him loving and caring in this one. It kinda made the fic harder to write.

I think we get the point that I do not own anything...

Okay, I think I've babbled enough. Here it goes, hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

><p>Cooper could barely stammer out begging Peter. "Peter, please, we need to help."<p>

"Caffrey, this isn't our type of cases—" Peter was interrupted by Cooper.

"No, please ."

"Neal," Peter's toned softened "We can ask another division too—"

"Peter, this is really important to me, _please_" Cooper desperately begged.

"Alright Neal, we'll help. Tell me the details, who is Blaine kid?"

Sebastian spoke up "He's my roommate, whoever took him must have thought Blaine was me. My dad got a call that they want a million dollars in exchange."

Diana asked "Did the boy's kidnappers say anything else to your father?"

'Shoot' Sebastian thought, "I need to call my father again…"

"Alright, see if you can get any information." Peter commanded, and Sebastian dialed and put his father on speaker.

"_Dad, this is important, did the guys say anything else?"_

"_What's wrong, you said you would call back? "_

"_The men who called you dad, what did they say?"_

"_You're okay right Sebastian?"_

"_Yes dad I'm okay, now what did they say" _Sebastian urgently demanded.

"_Well they said they took my son, and if I wanted to see him alive I would pay the million dollars. You said you were okay, why is this so important?"_

"_They took someone else… A friend of mine, Blaine. Whoever took him thought he was me…"_

"_This Blaine kid, he's more than a friend isn't he?"_

Sebastian grabbed his phone, and switch the speaker off and whispered _"Yeah dad, he is. He's everything"_

"_Alright Sebastian then I'll do whatever I can to help."_

Cooper didn't waste a moment in asking Sebastian to as what happened once he hung up the phone. "So what did your father say?"

"He said that the kidnappers would call again for details, and he's coming to the FBI bureau as fast as he can," Sebastian said.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up not knowing where he was. He looked around only to see a small light from a lamp in the center of all the darkness. He then realized that his hands had been bound to a chair.<p>

A man appeared and spoke with a husky voice " Wake up Smythe…"

Blaine asked in a confused voice "What…is going on…?"

"Shut up Smythe, we won't kill you, well not if your rich daddy brings the money," another man said.

'_Smythe?'_ Blaine thought, _'whoever took him thought he was Sebastian…Sebastian, what happen to him, is okay? Would Sebastian come for him? Should he tell them he's not a Smythe…No, that would just get him killed.' _Blaine searched the room, it was only those two men; he thought that maybe he could take them, he could box well enough…or just run. Blaine struggled with the rope, trying to get his hand tied behind him loose. Once he finally got his arms loose he waited, waited for until he could make a run for it; luckily his feet weren't bound._ 'Ready, Blaine'_ , he mentally prepared himself _'Okay, ready…now run!' _ Blaine ran as fast as he could, nearly getting to the door. Unfortunately the two men noticed and grabbed Blaine shoving him to the wall.

"Where do you think you're going…" The man with the huskier voice had said.

Blaine tried to put up a fight, yelling and squirming, "No, let me go! Somebody! Please help me!"

"Shut up," the other man had said, punching Blaine.

The huskier voiced male ordered the other to tie Blaine up tighter, and this time to make sure his feet were bound as well. In the middle of tying Blaine, the man spoke and said "Because, you're rich boy voice is annoying "grabbing a large piece of tape and covering Blaine's mouth with it. "Oh and just in case," he said pulling out a syringe slowly injecting drugs into Blaine's system.

Blaine slowly gave up hope not knowing what would happen next. He pessimistically thought _'This is the end…I didn't even get to see my parents one last time, or tell Kurt that I don't hate him, and Sebastian… I didn't get to tell him… tell him what? That…' _Then the drugs completely took over Blaine's system and knocked him out.

* * *

><p><strong> AN **(again...) I know it's a short chapter. I can't even describe how busy I am, especially now...So updates might not come at a steady pace, but I hope you guys stick with me (again sorry if I am sounding desperate.) But who knows, maybe with comments I might just blow off school work again. So keep 'em coming. Thanks!

Oh, and I know this might make Bobert mad... But yeah guys my friend Bobert is trying to write a Klaine fic. He's a really big klaine fan, and helps me (kinda) despite his hatred for Seblaine. So if you're big klaine fan or just cause... encourage him. Everbody say "Go Bobert! Write that Klaine fic!"


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, this chapter is slightly longer... So this will hopefully keep you guys occupied.

Thanks to **T.J. **for the review :)

Sebastian hasn't been on Glee lately :/

Don't own anything.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sebastian's father had finally arrived at the bureau, Cooper urgently greeting him. "Mr. Smythe thank you so much for helping"<p>

"It's no problem" he responded, "I told Sebastian that I would help out as much as I could."

"So , Mr. Smythe what did the kidnappers say?" Cooper frantically asked.

"Well they said that they would call again at nine for more details, but that they would not hesitate to kill the boy if the money didn't come." He morosely responded

"Nine, okay" Cooper said checking his watch, "It's 8:47 right now, we have 13 minutes until the call happens. Diana make sure you're ready to trace the call. Jones find a voice recognition program so we can identify the kidnappers."

Peter put his hand on Cooper's shoulder, a hint for him to calm down. "Neal...it's okay. I've got this," Peter had said in a reassuring tone. "Diana, Jones, Neal's right, you two should get those ready. And Mr. Smythe, do you know anyone who would want to hurt you or has a grudge?"

"I am a lawyer, and I have put a lot of people in prison and won cases that don't exactly please a lot of people. So…But if you would like, I have a running list of all the cases I've handled and all the criminals I've put in prison on my laptop."

"That would be very helpful, Jones when you're done, I want you to look through Mr. Smythe's list and identify who has been released out of prison recently.

~**~*~* 9 o'clock~*~*~*~* dun dun dun~*~*~***~

Everyone anxiously waited for the phone in the center to ring.

Peter grabbed the pad of paper and scribbled largely on it **When they call, remember to remain calm. Put it in speaker phone. Don't say you've talked to the FBI,** then showing the piece of paper to Benjamin Smythe. The elder Smythe nodded in response.

The phone finally rang, Benjamin Smyther falteringly picked up the phone, answered, and put it in speaker, as he was told. Peter pointed at his team, cueing them to start tracing and identifying.

"_Umm..Hello?"_

"_Benjamin…So glad you picked up…You're finally getting what you deserve you bastard."_

"_Who are you…Where is my …son?"_

"_What fun would it be if you knew who I was…You took everything away from us, so now we're getting even. If you want to see your son alive, you're going to bring the money."_

Cooper took the pad away from Peter and scribbled on it. **Find out if Blaine's okay. **Benjamin Smythe nodded.

"_How do I know my son is okay ?"_

"_I'm sending you a video feed of him…just to prove to you that your little rich boy is still alive. Happy?"_

Benjamin clicked the accept button and received the video. The camera slowly closed up on Blaine, his face bruised and drugged with tape covering his mouth. A man in a mask ripped the tape off and pulled Blaine's curls jerking his head back. "Look," the man said pointing at the camera phone. "Daddy wants to talk to you," his voice, distorted, as if a voice mixer was being used. Blaine could barely look up, not entirely sure what was happening

"_Blaine, it's me…dad… It's okay, I'll get you out of there soon." _Benjamin had said, although he didn't personally know the boy, he felt his gut wrench at how pitiful the boy looked

Blaine had not known who was talking, the kidnappers had no video of whoever it was talking, but they seem to be able to see him. Whoever it was he was glad that at least someone was coming.

Cooper fought the urge to cry and just break down in the middle of the bureau. Sebastian, on the other hand could not get a hold of his emotions and burst out at the phone.

"_Blaine are you okay? Don't worry, we'll find you. I promise"_ Sebastian practically yelled. Peter glared at the tall boy and put his finger on his lips, motioning the boy to stay quiet.

"_Who was that?" _ The men sounded spooked _"If you went to the police… We will not hesitate to kill your son." _

Peter shook his head, Benjamin understanding what he had meant. _"No I haven't gone to the police, please don't hurt him,"_ who had sincerely been concerned for Blaine. _"It's my other son, Sebastian, he's just worried about his younger brother._

"_Alright, bring the million dollars at 12 o'clock on 52__nd__ street, where the near the warehouses…Lot 7a. Come alone"_

"That's in 3 hours…I can't get that kind of money in 3 hours…"

"_Oh, that's your problem Smythe. How much is your child worth—" _ Then the other line hung up.

Benjamin Smythe turned and faced his son, and the FBI force and said "I really would help, but I can't give that much money, I'd be more than willing to give half the amount…"

"Dad…" Sebastian pleaded, alongside Cooper who looked like he was about to just lose it.

Peter said calmly, "Thank you so much Mr. Smythe, I know we are already asking for a lot, the bureau will take care of the rest," he said looking directly at Cooper.

"I have another condition though… I'm be the one there at the trade-off…"

Sebastian was ready to volunteer himself, when his father interrupted him , "not me, or my son."

"I'll do it then." Cooper confidently stated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I actually don't have much to say. Or rather I'm saying the same thing. Keep reviewing, if you have any ideas on how you want this fic to end, or constructive criticism feel free to tell me! And oh, I still have a lot of work, but I'm trying not to leave long gaps of not updating. THANKS!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi friends, I know its been a really long time! Sorry, I've been busy and thank goodness it's summer. I hope to update more now. I've kinda loss inspiration and don't really know where it's going but yeah... pm me or comment if you want it to go somewhere. Thanks for the comments and all the favorite stories and stuff.

I don't own anything

Thanks to the following for commenting:

**sillygirlsis**

**Anne**

**niyah123**

**narcoleptic86**

**sydg813**

**Ihonk95**

This may not be as good as other chapters sorry but I still hope you enjoy!(Oh and it's kinda short too)

* * *

><p>Cooper anxiously waited, constantly pacing around the bureau, everything to him seemed like a blur. Everyone else was just continuing calmly, like nothing was wrong, like Blaine wasn't in danger. His beloved little brother.<p>

Peter walked over placing his hand over Cooper's shoulder and spoke "We're all ready, you ready? You sure you wanna do this, risk this for this kid? I can do it."

Cooper confidently spoke "I'm definitely ready" '_this kid, _Cooper thought _'he's more than just a kid to me.'_

"Okay, we're going to have to cut you're tracker. Neal, I'm trusting you not to run."

"Peter…I know, I'm not gonna run. Blaine is our priority…I don't care if I have a chance to run, I'd rather save him than run. "

Peter cut the anklet, and gave Copper a briefcase. "Okay Neal, the money is in the briefcase and we'll be here, there's an earpiece, so we'll be here the whole time. There will be a squad nearby."

* * *

><p>It seemed like Cooper wouldn't be able to leave his anxieties out. He's been faced with other different dangerous situations, but still. He couldn't keep calm, this was Blaine, and this wasn't one of his cons. He couldn't control this. Cooper stood there in the middle of the warehouse, surrounded by the dark, in between all the storage facilities.<p>

Cooper picked up Mr. Smythe's ringing phone.

"_Who the fuck are you?"_

"_I'm Mr. Smythe's assistant."_

"_I guess that bastard doesn't care much about his son, I have no use for this kid anymore." _

'No. No. This going bad really quickly. Blaine.' Cooper thought then desperately yelled at the phone '_I have the money! Mr. Smythe sent me with the money!"_

"_Show me" _Cooper frantically opened the briefcase and looked around, showing the brief case to the night sky. _"Whatever"_ the ominous voice continued _"as long as the money is there… Follow my directions; make sure no one follows you."_

_~*~*~*~*  
><em>Peter pointed to Cooper commanding back up to follow. Somewhere along the way they lost Cooper.

"Neal ? Neal can you hear us…Shit we lost him."

Peter dialed back to the bureau "Jones, we lost the signal, I need you to see if you can find where Neal went or who owns this lot, and any relations…anything."

Cooper felt the static in his ear, he threw the earpiece on the ground and stepped on it. Peter would be no help now. Cooper had lost track of where he was, just following the voice on the phone. When the voice finally said _"Stop," Cooper_ faced the warehouse in front of him as it opened. The man inside with a mask signaled him to come in.

This was a big lot. But there he was, Blaine. In the middle sitting on a chair, mouth taped, beat up, looking pitiful. Blaine. Cooper lost his train of thought when the warehouse door started to slide down and one of the two men started to pat him down looking for bugs or trackers.

One of the men suddenly decided to pull a gun and point it at Cooper.

Cooper raised his hand up "What, I have the money, I'll give you the money, just don't hurt Blaine anymore, let him go."

"No, I told you that nobody better be following you. Who the fuck is that?" The man said pointing his gun pass Cooper.

Cooper looked to see what the man was talking about, his eyes widened when he say, "What the hell are you doing here Sebastian?"

* * *

><p>Okay, make sure to review guys! Thanks<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

OKAY GUYS IT'S BEEN LIKE TWO YEARS. A lot of things has changed (both in Glee and WC). So yeah this is kinda of an AU now. ** I really apologize for not updating**, I wasn't planning on it. But I dunno, I decided I didn't wanna leave this unfinished. Cause really no one wants an unfinished story. Also I'm in college now, so the laziness is even stronger. I'd rather use my time writing stories rather than doing college work.

Yeah, so just a recap: Blaine has been kidnap, Cooper/Neal was about to trade the money when Sebastian shows up.

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Also there was a comment who said they didn't like the Neal/Sara ship. I don't know if you guys like the Peter/Neal ship. But there are hints of it here (kinda not really? More like a bromance.)

Once again. I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>"What the hell" Peter yelled, "How did he get there? Was no one watching him? This puts all their lives on jeopardy. "<p>

"Sorry boss, we didn't think he'd run out there," Diana and Jones mumbled.

"What is my son doing there, get him out of there?" Mr. Smythe frantically screamed.

Peter weighed his options, he could send in back up, but that could get Neal (Cooper) and the two young men killed instantly. Or, maybe Neal (Cooper) would be able to handle the situation….or he wouldn't which would still get all of them killed… 'okay' he thought and commanded. " Jones you stay here and take command, keep me updated. Diana you and I are going lead the back-up team, and get those boys back."

Sebastian ran straight to where Blaine lifelessly sat cupping Blaine's cheeks trying to wake him. "Blaine it's gonna be okay. Come on baby stay awake, stay with me."

"I'll ask again. Who the fuck is that? You better answer before I shoot somebody." The man said, carelessly waving his gun around

"Let's all just calm down." Cooper said trying to assuage the situation. "Look I have the money right here," motioning to the briefcase in his hand.

"I'm Sebstian Smythe… You spoke with me on the phone remember…. I uh, um I'm Blaine's older brother. Just please don't hurt him anymore. We brought the money okay. Just let him go." Sebastian begged.

"Oh. So you're a Smythe too? Maybe daddy will pay extra since I have two of his boys." The same man with a gun darkly laughed.

'_Shit. Shit Shit Shit. This is bad_.' Cooper thought. He couldn't con his way out of this. He needed Peter.

"I don't think they're brothers" The shorter man said. "They don't even look alike. And did you hear the blonde kid call the other kid baby? I think there's something weird going on here."

The man with gun walked over near Blaine and Sebastian and gave Sebastian a hard shove. "Oh is that what it is. You guys are a bunch of f*****s." He said waving his gun above Blaine's head. "I should just kill you and rid the word of your kind. F*****s don't deserve to live. Your kind are rejects. I'd actually be doing something good and help out the world."

"Hey!" Cooper roared in anger filled with murderous intent. "You ignorant fucking is nothing wrong with him. He deserves to live 100 times more than you do" Cooper yelled pacing closer and closer to the man.

"So you're one of them? Whatever, what are you going to do abou-" The man tried to say, interrupted by the feel of the hard brief case colliding with his face, knocking him out

"You just gotta love the Anderson men" Sebastian whistled softly, body still limp from the hard shove he was given.

"You. You son of a bitch. How dare you hit my brother!" The shorter man yelled from afar, pulling his gun from his holster.

Cooper looked at the man, whose gun was pointed straight at Blaine. '_No.'_ Cooper thought, and without a moments hesitation lunged himself infront of Blaine, hovering over him. Cooper shut his eyes tight.

_BANG!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LONG PAUSE FOR SUSPENCE~*~*~**~*~*~ DUN DUN DUNNNN~*~*~*~*~*

Cooper opened his eyes in a daze. He heard a gunshot but felt no pain. He checked Blaine's body for any damage. None, none other than the drugs already in his system. He looked down at his chest, no wounds either. He then looked around and saw the shorter man's body lying in a pool of blood. And that's when his eyes finally focused on something.

"Oh thank god Peter. I've never been more glad to see you." Cooper exhaled.

" I just knew you would need me. You always manage to get yourself in trouble, and it seems like I'm always the one to get you out of it." Peter joked. "Are you okay though Neal?"

"I'm fine Peter. But we really need to get Blaine to a hospital… Oh and I guess Sebastian over there needs help too."

"Gee. Thanks for remembering me." Sebastian replied sarcastically.

"You're the one who almost got us killed by showing up. What were you thinking." Cooper (Neal) said walking to Sebastian to help him up.

"I know. I wasn't thinking. The thought of losing Blaine was terrifying. It's just that… that I—" Sebastian mumbled unsure of to finish his sentence.

"That you love him. Yeah I know. You and me both buddy." Cooper whispered, propping Sebastian up.

"Okay Medic is here" Peter motioned, getting the three men to carry Blaine to the stretcher.

Sebastian on one side holding Blaine's hand as his stretcher is rolled to the ambulance; Cooper on the other side gently caressing Blaine's face. Blaine groggily opens his eyes and unknowingly looks straight in to his older brother's blue orbs and smiles

"Cooper?"

* * *

><p>I felt uncomfortable using the f word. But I couldn't think of a more hateful dumb word.<p>

But yay in the two years I didn't update Gay Marriage has been pass. YAY!.

**I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING. AND PLEASE PLEASE** _PLEASE_ **REVIEW.**


End file.
